


Lifting the Shadows

by clgfanfic



Category: Walker Texas Ranger
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the episode "The Juggernaut."  Jimmy has met a wonderful lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifting the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine One in Ten! #3 under the pen name Justa Foreau.

Gail Moore sighed, pulling items from her suitcase and throwing them in the laundry basket.  The empty suitcase she stashed back in the closet, where it'd sat for two years.

 _Probably won't use it again for another two years._   To be honest, she didn't think she could handle so much excitement on a regular basis as she'd experienced this past weekend.  But she had to admit, it'd had its moments.

 _Be honest, girlfriend,_ she chided herself.  _You were enjoying the scenery.  And we're_ not _talking Mother Nature, either!_

Jimmy Trivette had to be one of the sexiest men she'd ever met.  Period.  And yet there was a refreshing innocence there too.  Oh, not that he didn't know his appeal.  Far from it.  But there was more to him than that.

She'd felt relaxed around him.  Ranger Parker, too, for that matter.  At first she'd put it down to them being friends of Alex.  And Gail knew the other woman had every reason to trust these men.  But with Jimmy it was more than that.

Gail frowned as she carried her clothes basket into the laundry room.  She tried to figure out her reaction to the handsome Ranger while separating her laundry.

She hadn't dated since fleeing her husband.  He'd had her convinced all men wanted only one thing from her and would take it by force if necessary.  After all, he had.  And on a regular basis. 

In the last few months, through Alex's support group, she'd begun to trust again.  There were a few guys at the hospital who'd always been nice to her and recently she'd found herself responding to their jokes, even initiating conversations.

And now she felt she was ready to date again.  Except every time she considered it she choked up, backed off.  She couldn't trust her instincts yet.  After all, she'd thought Ronnie would love her and care for her the rest of their lives.  And it had all been a lie.

But if once, just once, a man proved she could trust him she thought she'd finally be able to put the past behind her.  Maybe find out if there was another man out there she could build a life with.

Shaking her head at the sheer idiocy of the thought, she started the washer cycle and headed to the kitchen.  She needed coffee to clear her head.

 _It's not fair to_ him, her small voice tried to point out.  _He doesn't know the emotional baggage you're carrying around!_

 _Not true_ , her other self argued.  _He knew why we were there.  Oh maybe not the details.  But enough to know there's scars_.

_You can't take advantage of a man that way!  It's not right._

_Why not?  He's an adult.  He can say no if he wants_.

Gail shook her head, not quite believing the decision she'd just made.  Better act on it before she had the chance to change her mind.  Belatedly she remembered she'd promised to work the afternoon shift for Julie.  Checking her watch she realized she had to leave in an hour.

 _If I'm still considering this at the end of my shift I'm walking to his apartment._   He'd told her where he lived when she'd mentioned working at Children's Hospital.  _It's Fate that he only lives three blocks away.  It_ has _to be._

She changed into her nursing uniform, carefully putting her outfit on a hanger and covering it with plastic.  She'd stash it in her locker at the hospital and hope no one mentioned it or saw her change later.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

The knock was tentative and soft.  If the television or stereo had been on he would have missed it entirely, but he was sitting on the couch, reading.  The television was on, set to a Cowboys game, but with the team seventeen points ahead, he'd turned the sound off and picked up the latest Cussler novel.  He looked up, wondering who it might be.  Not Walker.  His partner knocked like he'd break the door down.

Setting the book aside, he climbed to his feet and crossed to the door.  He checked the peephole and saw no one.  Opening the door, he leaned out, looking down the hall.  Seeing a woman walking quickly toward the elevator he felt a jolt of surprise as he recognized her.

"Gail?" he called.

The woman stopped and turned.  She smiled sheepishly and walked back to his apartment.  "Hi, Jimmy."

"Hey," he grinned.  "What's up?"

"I, uh…"  She trailed off, her head dipping slightly.

He noted her embarrassment and grinned slightly.  "Look, why don't you come in," he said.  "I'll make us some coffee."

She nodded, following him back inside.  She glanced at the television.  "Oh, I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to interrupt if you're watching the game.  I should go."

"No, really, it's okay," Trivette assured her.  "The Cowboys can't lose.  I wasn't really watching."  He nodded at the book on the coffee table.  "I was reading."  He stepped over and turned the television off, then he headed for the kitchen and set about making them a pot of coffee.  "So, what's up?"

Gail leaned against the counter and watched him.  She loved the easy way he moved.  "Nothing, really, I, uh, I just…"

"Sounds like you're still making up your mind," Trivette said, pushing the button to "on" before heading back to the living room. 

Gail followed him.  They both sat on the couch, each at an end.  Trivette studied the young woman.  She was decidedly cute. She wore her hair short, leaving just enough to curl.  Her eyes were deep velvet brown.  She wore black leather pants and a red sweater.  What he could see of her figure was both athletically trim and sexily curved.  Very appealing.  He took a deep breath and let it out before he said, "Gail, if something's wrong…"

She shook her head, blatantly examining her host and enjoying his extraordinary good looks.  The planes of his face, his chin and nose strong.  He had a sensual mouth with a full bottom lip.  And then there were his eyes, so brown they were almost black, with long black lashes…

"I feel really… silly," she admitted softly, dropping her gaze.

"Silly?"

She nodded.  His warm, friendly smile made her think again how different he was from the other men she'd known.  His mind didn't seem to be leaping toward conquest, or domination.  He was genuinely interested in her; he really cared, but did he care enough?

"I came here to ask you something, but now I'm not so sure it'd be a good idea."

Jimmy leaned forward slightly, noticing for the first time the slight scent of sandalwood she was wearing.  "Well, why don't you tell me, and then we'll decide."

She thought a moment.  "How about we have that coffee first?"

Jimmy grinned and stood.  "I'll get it.  Black, right?"

She nodded, surprised yet pleased he remembered.

"I'll be right back."  He walked back to the kitchen calling, "You want anything else?"

"No, coffee will be fine."

Trivette returned a few moments later carrying two steaming mugs.  He handed one to Gail and returned to his seat.  "How's life at the hospital?" he asked, making small talk.

"Busy, like usual," she said with a slight smile.  "Bet you're keeping busy, too."

"Always," Jimmy admitted.  "The bad guys don't take a break.  The other day…"

She watched him as he talked, enjoying the way he smiled, the way he tilted his head…  She forced her mind away from her physical awareness of him to listen.

"I'm just glad Walker and I were able to bring them in before anyone else was hurt."

"Me, too," she agreed, wishing she knew what he was talking about.  She had to make a decision.

She stood and he did likewise, moving to stand in front of her.  He looked down at her.  At that moment she looked fragile and vulnerable.

Gail's gaze flickered up to meet his, then down again.

He couldn't stop looking at her, and he knew he was making her nervous when her mouth opened slightly and the tip of her tongue emerged, licking her dry lips.  That movement was like an aphrodisiac to him.  His heart rate picked up slightly.

Then Gail spoke, breaking the silence between them.  "Thanks, Jimmy, for the coffee."

He took her hand and held it.  When she started to pull away, he brought her hand to his lips, kissing the palm.  When he looked down at her, Gail's eyes were closed, but he saw a look of pleasure and confusion on her face.

"Gail," he said softly, "talk to me."

She blinked, tears filling her eyes and shook her head, unable to find her voice.  He was so gentle…

He pulled her into a light hug, resting his cheek on the top of her head.  "Tell me," he urged.

"I came here to ask you… to make love to me."

"What?" he asked, pulling back just far enough so he could see her eyes.

"Jimmy, I need to feel like a real woman again.  I need to know I can do this again.  But I don't know any men I can trust, except you."  She head dropped.  "I'm sorry, I shouldn't've asked.  We don't know each other—"

"No, I understand," he interrupted, and with an ease that surprised him, he was holding her close and kissing her.

Her lips were soft and sweet beneath his.  She melted into him, and he noted how perfectly they fit together.  He could feel her thighs, her abdomen, her breasts against him, and desire grew as the kiss deepened and he felt her responding, tightening her arms around his neck, pressing herself closer.  He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and heard her sharp intake of breath.  After a moment of tension, her tongue touched his and then slid into his mouth.

She was the first to break away, but he held on to her, and then he spoke.  "Gail, I think I understand."

"After Ronnie," she whispered as she looked up at him, her eyes luminous, "I wanted to be loved by someone I know isn't going to hurt me."

He couldn't hold back.  His arms gently snugged her in.  Just before he leaned over to capture her lips, he heard her soft intake of breath, but she didn't turn away.

She tasted like nectar, sweet and so desirable.  He opened his mouth and felt hers part willingly as he slid his tongue between her lips to explore the sweetness of her mouth.

Only their lips touched, but she was returning the kiss, tasting him as he tasted her.  He folded her closer in his arms, and she clung to him.  He ached for the moment to go on and on, but finally they drew apart.  There were tears on her cheeks.

"Gail?"  She shook her head, and he pulled her down to sit on the couch again.  "Talk to me," he urged.

Jimmy's arm was still around her, warm and comforting.  "I'm just scared, and happy, and… I don't know."

"We can stop, right now," he offered.

She shook her head.  "No.  I need this, Jimmy.  I really do.  It's been so long. I've been too afraid.  I'm tired of being afraid."

Before he knew it, her body was against his, his mouth caught in a bruising kiss.

When they broke apart, Jimmy's blood was racing through his veins with fiery heat.  His skin was burning.

"Will you love me?" she whispered against his cheek.

"Yes," he replied, planting feather-light kisses along the side of her face.

Her body trembled, and she looked scared, but she managed a smile.  "It's been so long," she repeated, her eyes pleading for him to understand.

He did.  "I know," he said, realizing that she needed comfort and tenderness from him, not commitment.  She needed him, and he was pleased to be there for her.  "Stay here tonight?"

She pressed her cheek against his shoulder as he hugged her tightly and nodded.

He showed her to his bedroom, then excused himself, returning to turn off the television and the coffee pot.  He locked the front door and turned off the lights.

Through his partially open door he caught a glimpse of his mirror, reflecting Gail.  She was barefoot now, but still wearing the black pants and bright red sweater.  He started to call her name when she suddenly pulled off the sweater, laying it on his dresser.

She wore a lacy white bra that cradled her breasts and revealed more than it concealed.  Her bare skin was dark and supple.  He stepped into the room, and she turned, sensing his presence.

He found the courage to speak.  "You're beautiful.  I like red on you, and those pants are something."

"Black leather," she said.

"Leather…"  He took another step closer.

"Soft and supple and—"

She was in his arms.  His hands played across her bare back, slowly caressing, moving down her spine.  The leather was soft, and he cupped her buttocks in his hands, pulling her against him.  The pants were so tight that he could feel the tempting outline of her bottom.  She pressed even closer, and her mouth found his; their tongues touched and their breaths mingled.

He pulled her hard against him.  "Oh, Gail…"  He nuzzled her neck and cheek, whispering reassurances.

Her answer was in her body as she melted against him.  Then she spoke.  "Make love to me, Jimmy.  Now."

He took her hand and lead her to the bed, and Gail reached up to unfasten her bra.  "Let me," Jimmy said, gently moving her hands away.  He unhooked the lacy bar, releasing her breasts, and Gail watched as his fingertips brushed against her nipples.

"You're beautiful," Jimmy murmured.  "But I want to see all of you."

He reached for the zipper of her pants and peeled them off, revealing a body more beautiful than he'd ever guessed.  Then he slipped her panties down, and she felt the soft murmur of silk along her legs.  There he let his hands linger, exploring, feeling.  Slowly, his hands played along her legs, just a shade more erotic than his earlier touch on her breast.  It brought Gail closer to the moment when she feared she would explode with ecstasy; no man had ever touched her like that.  That was when he paused, stood above her, looking down.

As Gail watched, Jimmy quickly and easily took off his clothes.  She felt only wonder as she looked at him, his body long and lean and solid.  She drank in every ripple, from his broad chest to his flat, hard abdomen to the long muscles of his arms and legs.

Slowly they lowered themselves to the bed.  And slowly he bent over her until his lips touched her thigh, then gradually eased upward, his hand resting on the soft mound that covered her femininity.

As he moved his tongue along the line of Gail's hipbone, he nibbled at the soft skin of her inner thigh and then found the moist warmth between her legs.

"Jimmy," she moaned.  _Oh God. . ._   Her nails dug into his shoulders and then she was engulfed by waves of pleasure as spiral after spiral of sensation swept through her.  "Jimmy, no one—"

"Shhh," he cooed, tracing a trail upwards to her breasts.   He kissed the hollow between them before his mouth found her taut brown nipple.

Another moan escaped Gail's lips and then she seemed to melt, to dissolve beneath his mouth and tongue, lost.

When he raised his head from her breast it was only to pull her closer and find her mouth in the kiss she'd been waiting for.

Gail returned his kiss fervently.  Her tongue explored his mouth slowly and deliciously.  She arched up, pressing her breasts against his chest.  Her hands roamed the muscles of his back, the hardness of his buttocks.  All along the length of their bodies they were joined, and she could feel his manhood straining against her.  The fire of her need was burning bright, and Gail was swept up in its heat.

His gentle passion took her to such heights all thought so of past abuse were banished.  She had not doubt in her mind that they would reach completion together.  And that it would be beyond anything she'd ever experienced.

Jimmy responded to her ardor without surprise.  He'd sensed a great passion within her, yet when it happened it was more exciting than he'd imagined.

"Easy," he said aloud, his lips still on hers.  "There's no rush," he whispered.

Gail's response was to push her hand between them so she could touch the hardness that she'd felt with her body.  Holding him, caressing him, she delighted in his words.

He ground his teeth together, fighting back the growing sensations that threatened to overwhelm him.  "Gail, I can't— You—"

"I want you so much," Gail whispered.  "I can't wait."

He couldn't wait either, and his smile told her so.

Then he was above her, sliding smoothly into her, moving slowly and gently, watching her expression as Gail reached up to caress his face.

Jimmy moved more strongly now, and she raised her hips to meet his thrusts, crying out with delight as their bodies, like their desires, met and merged until the explosion came and transfigured both of them.

When their passion was spent, Jimmy held her tenderly against him, caressing her face, kissing her eyes, her neck and then her lips.

"Are you all right?" he whispered.

Gail stretched and rearranged herself beside him.  "Yes.  Thank you."

"My pleasure," he replied, but he couldn't keep the satisfaction from his voice.

"I feel so safe," she said, the tears building again.  "It was good, Jimmy.  It was so good."

He held her close as she cried away the ghosts of her past.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

The next morning Jimmy drove Gail back to her apartment.  "I can't believe you walked all this way," he said, reaching out to turn the windshield wipers on when the thunderstorm they'd expected last night finally hit.

She grinned.  "I walked from the hospital.  My car's there, but I can get a ride to work from Sandy.  She's just down the hall."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's not problem."

He pulled into her complex and circled, looking for a place to park, finally finding one at the far end of the lot.  Together they sprinted through the rain to her building.  She fished the key out of her pant pocket while the heavy rain pelted them.  Sliding it into the lock, she turned and they tumbled into the protection of the dry hall.

They were both giggling when she opened the door to her apartment and they stepped inside.  Rain glistened along Jimmy's forehead and shone in his hair.

Gail's face looked the same, and her red sweater was soaked.  She looked like a waif standing before him, and at the same time she looked feminine and very desirable.

Jimmy leaned toward her, cupping her face in his hands, touching her lips softly, and then forcefully, with his own.

Her hands came up to fumble with his shirt buttons.  "You're wet," she whispered.

"So are you," he answered.  "We could catch cold if we don't take off these clothes…"

"Mmm," she agreed, pressing herself closer to him.  She could feel the hardness of his desire, and it sent a thrill racing along her skin.  He wanted her.  "I want you, too," she said aloud.  "More than last night, if that's possible.  But you don't have to—"

"I want to," he said firmly.  "Last night was for the past.  Let's make this morning for the future."

With a provocative smile, Gail pulled her red sweater over her head, then stood before him as she had the night before, clad only in her bra and skintight pants.

Reading the need in her face, Jimmy scooped her into his arms and headed for the he hoped was the bedroom.  Her mouth was on his again, hot and eager, and in order to respond, he stopped in the living room and put her down on the couch.  He pulled his boots off, tossing them aside.

Beneath the flimsy lace of her bra her nipples were taut and hard, and he couldn't resist taking one in his mouth, wetting the lacy material as her tongue teased and tantalized.  Gail moaned and arched back, exposing more of her body to his exploring mouth.

"We'll never make it to the bedroom," he whispered, pulling off his shirt and tossing it on the floor.  He worked over her, struggling to rid her of the clinging pants.

He knelt between her outstretched legs and kissed the softness of her thigh.  Then his mouth found the honeyed sweetness between her legs, and her hands ran over his hair, holding him there as she twisted beneath him, her breath coming in little gasps.

Nothing existed but the pleasure of his touch, his mouth.  The fear was gone, the shadows driven out by their passion.

Jimmy knew she was ready for him, and he was more than ready for her.  He pulled himself up to unzip his jeans, but was frustrated in the struggle to get them off.  Gail halted him with her hand.  She worked the zipper down, then pulled the damp denim down over his taut thighs.  He stood and she pulled them down his calves and he stepped free of them.

She guided him to the floor and he lay down.  Still kneeling, her gaze raked over his body, the hunger in her eyes making his cock jump.  She moved to straddle him, and Jimmy watched as she brought her hips up to meet his hard arousal.  He felt his breath catch.

Then, guided only by her loving hand, he entered her waiting softness.  They moved together fiercely.  Warm and damp, their bodies strained against each other, hearts beating frantically, breaths coming in long gasps.  She squeezed her thighs against his hips and he replied, thrusting his hips up, driving himself more deeply inside her.  He held back, but she raised herself to meet each thrust, pressing him inside as tightly as she could.  He thrust again.

Powerful and erotic, so different from the sweet exploration of the night before, their lovemaking was not less satisfying, and when their release came it was shattering.

Gail clung to him after she collapsed against him.  She kissed his shoulder, "You are the most sensual man I've ever met, Jimmy Trivette."

"And you are an amazing woman."

She giggled.  "Come on, I'll toss your things in the dryer.  You can use the shower."

"Only if you join me," he teased.

"Oh, you _are_ a naughty man."

He sat, up, his arms locked around her back, trapping her tight against his chest.  "Naughty?"

"Yeah, naughty," she repeated with another giggle, wiggling her behind against his relaxed manhood.  She felt it pulse.  "I like naughty."

He chuckled, reaching up to cup her breasts in his hands.  Pressing them together, he bent his head to kiss them.  She moaned softly.  "I think I better call the office," he breathed against the hard softness of her nipples.  "Tell them I'm going to be a little late…"

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

When Trivette walked into the office three hours later, he did so at a slower pace than usual.  It'd been a long time since he'd been this sore.  Glad his blush couldn't easily be seen he made his way to his desk.

Walker looked up from his paperwork.  Watching his partner's progress he said, "'Bout time you showed up.  You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," the younger man said quickly.  _Great, Trivette!  Just throw the red flag in his face, why don't ya?_   "Just had some business to take care of."  He couldn't quite keep the smile from his face.

Fate spared him Walker's reply as Alex stepped into the office.  "Morning, Jimmy.  Everything okay?  Walker said you needed to take some time."

"Uh, yeah, Alex.  Everything's just great!" the black Ranger assured, moving to his desk.

The blonde attorney did a double-take as he walked past her.  She could swear he smelled like… sandalwood?  Her earlier phone call began to make sense now.  "Mmm, new cologne, Jimmy?  I love sandalwood."

"Yeah, you could say that."  He sat at his desk, quickly diving into the paperwork at hand.

Taking a step closer, Alex chuckled.  "James!  If I didn't know better, I'd _swear_ you were blushing!  C'mon, spill, what were you really doing?"

"I was… helping a friend," he answered, trying desperately not to grin.

"Uh-huh.  Sure you were," Walker commented, climbing to his feet and moving to stand by his partner's desk.  "What was her name?"

"Walker!" Alex scolded.  "It's none of our business.  I'm sorry for bringing it up, Jimmy."

"That's okay," he assured, glad to be let off the hook so easily.  He missed Alex's silencing gesture to his partner.

"If you gentlemen will excuse me I have some work to do."  Turning to Walker, she said, "Dinner tonight?"

"Sure.  Seven o'clock okay with you?"

"Sounds fine!"  The blonde attorney walked back into her office.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

An hour later the Rangers left in separate cars to pursue leads on a bank heist.  Jimmy returned to the office first, finding Alex waiting for him.

"Jimmy, would you come into my office, please?"

"Sure."  He followed her, closing the door behind them.  "What's up, Al?"

She cleared her throat.  "I, uh, I know why you were late this morning.  And, uh, I wanted to say thank you."  Cheeks stained red, the attorney waited for his response.

The Ranger blinked several times, trying to form an answer.  He hadn't thought Gail would be the kiss and tell sort.

Alex spared him.  "Gail didn't give you away, Jimmy.  Honest.  She called me while you in the shower this morning.  Said only that she'd found someone who'd made her feel whole again.  Like a woman."

"So, what gave me away?" he wondered.  No sense denying it.

"I could smell her perfume on you."  The attorney couldn't help grinning at her friend's look of self-disgust.  Now to make him really squirm.  "And… I can't help but notice you're walking a _little_ funny today!"  He blushed and she took pity on him.  "Don't worry, Jimmy.  Your secret's safe with me.  I think you did a good thing."

"Thanks," he said, relieved.  Pushing to his feet he said, "She's a special lady.  And she deserves to be happy."

Walking around to the front of the desk, Alex hugged Trivette.  "So do you, Jimmy."

Unable to resist, he said, "Just remember, one of these days it's gonna be you and Walker.  And the shoe's gonna be on the other foot!"

"James!"  She swatted him playfully.

Knowing he'd scored a point, the Ranger walked out into the office laughing.

The End


End file.
